


【Alljay】Love Lockdown

by Yongsuipiaoling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Yongsuipiaoling
Genre: M/M, Multi, alljay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongsuipiaoling/pseuds/Yongsuipiaoling
Summary: 杰森穿越ABO世界，全文含123242royjaybrujay，ooc





	1. 【Alljay】Love Lockdown(1)

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter的ID是叶千苍，第一次使用AO3作为停车场，如果有不当之处请见谅并指出，前两章已放在此处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason穿越ABO世界，全文含Dick,Tim,Roy,Dami,Bruce/Jason，本章主13/2，结尾42，其余活在对话，推荐标题同名歌曲。

“提宝，如果抑制剂失效了的话，”如往常一样联络他的杰森看起来并没有什么不同，但是他的声音里饱含着生无可恋与犹豫不决，“是不是就只能被标记？”

“大红，相信你应该还没老到失忆，你不是每月一直都找……”提姆停止了敲击键盘，抬头疑惑地问道，“还是你俩又闹矛盾了？”

杰森长叹一声捂住了脸，听听，“每月”，“一直”，“又”，即使是线索残缺的管中窥豹，也足以瞥见他和迪克奇怪关系的一角。他忍了又忍，还是没问出来“那以前我要是和他吵架的时候我找谁上床”这句话。

提姆惊讶于对面长时间的沉默，“昨天他回来的时候看起来还挺正常，是昨晚你们去安全屋后的事吗？”他彻底停下了手头的工作，坐直身子打量着没有血缘关系的兄长，“而且你的日期就是这两天了吧？”

杰森感谢他没有说出发情期的词语，不过红罗宾的头脑的确足够敏锐。相比于去被这个世界炮友一样存在的迪克标记……好像还是吵架听起来正常一点？

“对，没错，总之我现在实在不想和他一块。”杰森言之凿凿，确认三连。

提姆扶了扶耳机，神色透露着点说不清道不明的情绪，“是这回企鹅人的事，让你们有了分歧？”他的语气愈发正经，连称呼都是如此，“杰森，如果是单方面冷战，其实……”

“不是！”杰森来找提姆聊这事已经足够让他感到尴尬了，再加上和夜翼有什么感情纠纷，他能从顶楼直接跳出去。

提姆点点头，这是他的一大优点，懂得适可而止，而不是像鸟妈妈一样黏黏糊糊，“那么，这几天你打算怎么办？”

“可是我是真的不想让他标记，还有什么其他办法不？”杰森撑着额头表情扭曲。

提姆蹙了蹙眉，“我们之前的确是解决过，但是——”

那段记忆的开头美好得像是一杯热气腾腾的棉花糖热可可，而它也的确始于水雾蒸腾的浴室。提姆在看向镜子时，晃然发觉自己眼神里赤裸裸的侵略欲根本不加掩饰。他注视着年长者完美的背部线条，指尖随之覆盖在修长的脖颈上，那么年轻，那么炽热，血液在其中流淌，仿佛下一刻就要冉冉升腾而起。

他不得不承认，那一瞬间他失去了理智。

之后的记忆变得模糊，充斥着破碎的音调，裸露的肌肤，上升的体温，玫瑰花和留兰香的味道逐渐融合……

然而当他们在事后情欲的气息里慵懒地抚过对方的发梢时，寒冷的空气裹挟着碎雪汹涌而来，他惊惶地坐起，以为是不知名的入侵者，空气中的玫瑰香气也迅速露出了花刺的尖锐。红头罩却只是拉住他的手臂，对着大开的窗户与其上的人影挑衅地笑，“怎么，夜翼来访？”

提姆抓起被子试图掩饰气氛的凝结，他知道症结所在，迪克太过骄傲，骄傲到他不想只获得一个人的身体，可杰森又从不愿再进一步。他身负永不熄灭的怒火，但他支离破碎的心却始终温暖。他试图真诚地对待并且去相信那些怀疑他，意图控制他的每一个人，尤其是家族成员，同时又在一次次被推开后在心底把每一件事用自己的方式记录下来。

夜翼在大段的争吵后还是离开了，他俩没有继续，熄灯后杰森陷入沉睡，提姆在留兰香的包裹中翻来覆去，最终定格为仰躺着凝视天花板，思绪愈发纷乱：他也不是愿意分享恋人的类型，他和杰森过分亲密，但却连情人都算不上。

作为不可替代的前任，迪克与他的羁绊更加长远，作为能理解他的挚友，罗伊与他的关系更加深厚，而他呢？

那夜，他睁眼到天明。

“唉，那回你不知道，虽然他看起来没什么，但足足针对我了两个星期，”提姆撇了撇嘴，不满于长兄赤裸裸的双标，“罗伊倒是还好，实在不行和你来趟星际旅行，几周的时间就晃过去了。”

“还有罗伊，这……”杰森感叹不愧是红罗宾，现在他已经收集到三个和自己上过床的名字，“那这次还有什么方法不？”

提姆顿了顿，露出了几分终于猜出他来意的了然，“行，我这几天也是易感期，没什么需要我做的事，那什么时候，你是回来还是我去你的安全屋？”

？？？提姆你不会是被外星射线击中了吧？说好的大小红兄弟情呢，怎么话题又扯到上床去了？和迪克的话是挺尴尬也没法接受的，可是和提姆还多了利用年龄优势诱拐的负罪感啊！

杰森憋了半天挤出来几个字，“还是算了吧。”

提姆的脸上仿佛写满了泫然欲泣，“你果然还是要去找罗伊……”

哦，这只善于操控人心的小红鸟！

“我才不找罗伊！他还在外太空呢！”受到打击太大，杰森已经想掐掉通讯了。

提姆哼了一声，不知为何，心里总有一点无名火，干草遍野，顺势燎原，语气也逐渐尖锐，“是，我们都知道你想找谁，”

他站起身给自己倒了杯咖啡，忍不住继续说道，“那你愿意的话就直说，不愿意……也可以等几年！”  
说完他就后悔了，这算亲手撕破了那层纸，他能想象到这之后他们的关系会迅速降到冰点，然而画面上的杰森满脸震惊茫然，“谁，什么？我怎么不知道？”

杰森可以一枪打碎别人的下巴，但也可以因为某个电影情节而感伤多时。他的情感总是那么敏感细腻，所以此刻他也能觉察到红罗宾终于打破了那层壳，与其下迸发的愤怒。

自从来到这个世界，他就发现无论是迪克还是提姆，对待他时都和原本的世界不太一样，他们的态度总是隔了层雾似的，压抑着克制着，直到刚才才露出了些许端倪。

只不过他为什么生气呢？

提姆这回也陷入沉默，看着他手足无措的样子终究叹了口气。他摸了摸自己的双唇，隔空送出了一个吻，指尖轻触屏幕，似是抚摸着他的脸颊。

“如果有一天，你需要我……我会等你的。”

画面中断。

杰森坐在沉浸于黑暗的安全屋内，他暂时还没能理清提姆的深意，可是发情期刻不容缓。

找义警尤其是蝙蝠家或者法外者当然方便，但是，他心里边实在过不去，也想象不到那画面，如果要是这样，还不如去找个外人，就是得注意一下自己的身份，可不能暴露了。

夜色愈发浓重，时间不等人，他深吸一口气，推开门。

楼道的灯泡在入住前就被不知道谁给打碎了，昏暗中隐隐有股热拿铁的味道，待仔细分别时，又闻不到了，估计是刚才看提姆喝咖啡产生的错觉吧，他想。

留兰香的气味越发浓郁，他将衣领又竖起来一些，挡住了脆弱的后颈。

如果他知道那时候遭遇的时间缝隙会通向这么个奇异的地方，那他从一开始就不会出这个任务。

“>TT<，陶德，你要去哪？”

杰森脚步一顿，看来发情期带来的影响还有一条就是侦查范围急剧缩小。

他回头，对上的是一双猫眼石般翠绿的眼。

“达米安。”

【TBC】


	2. 【Alljay】Love Lockdown(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主damijay，回忆dickjay，timjay及其他活在对话里。

达米安早就觉得杰森最近奇怪极了，就连他夹枪带棒直戳痛点的一顿嘲讽，也只能换来一双写满茫然的绿松石般的眼睛，仿佛是透过他就能瞥见另一个人。

你是在想谁呢？

夜巡完的迪克又像往常一样蹭到他的后颈上嗅闻着信息素的味道，却被对方一瑟缩之下躲开，德雷克那个家伙绝对是在角落里摄像加幸灾乐祸。但是，达米安细想着这背后的原因，笔尖敲在画纸的边缘，颜色不受控制地洇开，他愈发烦躁，不愿承认那个结果。

你是彻底臣服于哪个Alpha的味道……才会这样呢？

达米安知道，阿尔弗雷德一直在各种明示暗示撮合他和两个哥哥或者罗伊，就希望他也能安定下来，有自己的生活，不要在跟着这群Alpha上天入地打击犯罪的时候腿一软就从身边捞过来队友亲一口算临时标记完事。

“迪克少爷，您作为家里的长子，是时候要考虑一番人生大事了。”

“提摩西少爷，今日收拾柜子时看见两本书可能对您有用，暂时放在您的桌子上了。”

“杰森时常对我们提起你，相信你和他无论是现在还是未来，都能有很多共鸣。”

达米安分辨不清自己听到这些话的心情，无论是作为一个奥古还是韦恩，他都不应该放过这些话带给他的异样感，但他每次看着杰森与他们仨对性别几乎是无差别地漠不关心，再数着自己分化的日子，心头总有着莫名的期许将之深深埋葬。

但是最近几天的杰森是真的反常，就连父亲跟他说话，他都会走神，只要有Alpha靠近，他就瞬间提升警戒。这到底是为什么？

分化完不久的达米安在哥谭的空中晃荡，待他回过神，已经降落在红头罩的安全屋外。

闻到熟悉的味道，他悄无声息地靠近过去，果然见到他在楼道里。他察觉对方夜晚以杰森陶德的身份出门，那一瞬间的感觉无法言喻，他不由出声叫住了他，获得了一个慌乱的回答。

“我……我出去随便走走。”

达米安侧头笑了笑：“陶德，你去哪里啊？我和你一起。”

“不用了！”杰森下意识地往后退了一步，今天的恶魔崽给他的感觉很不对劲。

“哦。”达米安的笑容来的快去的也快，迅速敛起为面无表情的样子，“为什么不让我和你去？”

杰森刚跟提姆解释完，实在没办法向认为临时标记理所当然的达米安解释为什么自己不想像以前一样上床，他看着达米安的眼睛在黑暗里闪烁着绿莹莹的光，显然没有答案是不会让他走了。

“我不去了行了吧？你赶紧回去，不然到时候B又找我怎么办？”

达米安上前一步，一把拉住了杰森的手腕，皮衣外套的质感硌着他的手，他便将手指探进袖口，捏住了杰森的手腕。

杰森下意识去挣，达米安拉得更紧。

“达米安，分化完毕有什么感想？”迪克卷了个纸筒当做麦克风递到他面前，他“啪”的一声嫌弃地打开，“幼稚的格雷森。”

杰森·陶德，家族里的黑羊，此刻送上的祝福也不同寻常，他递过手中包装严密的礼物，对他眨了眨眼，暗示性意味十足，“达米安，分化了，可就做什么都可以了——”

老管家罕见地没有及时阻止，反而任由孩子们一道叽叽喳喳地起哄，“大米，成年了喔！”最合不来的提姆也不甘示弱地喊道，“恶魔崽，未来可要节制一点！”

“>TT<，陶德。”达米安早就对这群出任务正经在家里就各种跑偏的哥哥们见怪不怪，但象征性的吐槽过后，某个不经意浮现的想法就浮现在脑海：做什么都可以……我也可以像迪克他们一样，给陶德标记吗？

在刺客联盟时，塔利亚控制下的整日都是充满了无尽的厮杀，直到他攥着武士刀耗尽最后一丝气力瘫在地上。他从来都认为，这种荒诞无稽又可笑无聊的想法是绝不可能发生的。然而在他来到哥谭的第一次全家聚会后，在仅仅隔着一道门的卫生间里，潺潺水声只是欲盖弥彰的掩饰，香槟酒的气息蔓延，与留兰香交织混合，独属于性事的喘息声暗示着里面的两个人正沉浸于极乐之中。狭窄的门缝间隐隐透着光，他的脑海不禁勾勒出画面：迪克眉眼冷峻地扣住他的手腕，势均力敌的情况下堪堪将他压制住。杰森的下颌和耳廓生的精巧，唇瓣覆盖，一路亲吻至颈侧，下面便是一点也不单薄的胸膛。另一只手趁势游走于身下人的腰线，水珠坠落至相接处，消失不见。

那时的他年纪尚幼，罗宾的忍耐力也足够强大，但他依然敌不过生理上的压倒胜利。他在梦中与不知名的情人耳鬓厮磨，第二天便不得不早起赶在阿尔弗雷德之前处理完毕。

那日的梦中人具有了具体的相貌，只言片语就足够让他迸发心跳，尤其次日的清晨，那种感觉格外明显。

迪克和杰森看起来的确像极了情侣，红头罩经常去布鲁德海文休假，而迪克回大宅时也会和他一起或者径直去拜访他的安全屋。然而就在达米安认为他的两个哥哥在一起的时候，却又发现了提姆毫无顾忌注视着杰森的炽热眼神。迪克至少还会避开罗宾，而提姆则是无处不在地刷存在感，尤其是在他面前。

达米安释放出足以充溢整个楼道的拿铁气息，“陶德，你需要我。”

“不行！”

“为什么？迪克和提姆就可以？明明我们才是最像的！”

杰森凝视着刚分化的他，写满了冲动与好奇，与充满占有欲的叫嚣。留兰香不受控制地飘逸在空中，片刻之后，杰森抹了把脸，心一横开口道。

“钥匙在地毯下。”

门一开一合，下一刻已经在卧室的杰森恨不得锤自己处于发情期又在Alpha信息素的进攻之下混沌的大脑一顿，拜托，这可是和达米安诶，虽然他已经分化了，但是，这比和迪克或者提姆上床还要尴尬好吗？！毕竟这不仅比迪克多了利用年龄优势诱拐，还比提姆多了个搞不好老蝙蝠和塔利亚一道会寻上门来揍他啊？？？

一，二，三。他的心脏在彼此短暂的沉默中颤抖着跳动了三次。达米安的信息素在密闭的卧室内犹如喷薄的岩浆，又像刺鼻的烈性炸药。杰森本能地后退了一步。这是个聪明的举动，不过，遗憾的是，迟了。

枪械从大腿上取下，随手扔在了桌子上，就这样他被轻而易举地解除了武装。达米安的手是消瘦的，青色血管格外明显，他亲吻着他的指尖，仿佛耳畔炸开了一朵朵惊雷，达米安不知所措又强装镇定的话语戛然而止。

主动权回到了年长者手里，他凑近对方的耳朵低声地询问，像没有契约时就随意做着欺诈生意的魔鬼，达米安僵住了，恼羞成怒的感觉浮上心头。

“弟弟，你会吗？”

【TBC】


	3. 【Alljay】Love Lockdown(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42未完成。

杰森仿佛变了一个人。当他持枪对准别人的下颌骨一言不发的时候是冷酷硬朗的，拒人于千里之外。但是当他褪去那一身硝烟气息，端着甜点逆光对你微微一笑起来的时候，又无比的像一个清澈温暖的大男孩，一举一动都将不懂讨好女生却又讨邻家姐姐喜欢的兄长形象展现得淋漓尽致。而此刻，他凝视着家族里和自己最为相似的弟弟，面对着他貌似合乎情理但夹杂太多私心的要求，他开始慢条斯理地褪去衣物。

姜黄的灯光打在杰森身上，渡上一层金色的光晕，他微仰着头，神色浅淡，嘴角却弯成微笑的弧度。外套已经散落在地面上，平日只能从领口颈侧瞥见一二线条的蜜色胸膛此刻展露无遗，他时不时抬眼瞧瞧达米安的眼神，指尖终于移动到了最后一步，扣在了腰带上。

达米安猛地反握住杰森的双手，将他压在床头，细细亲吻着他的耳垂。敏感带的直接刺激让杰森瞬间兴奋起来，他挣扎着试图去拥抱达米安的腰，并试图去亲吻他的脖颈与锁骨。终于如愿以偿的达米安控制不住自己的喘息，Alpha进攻的本能让他在身下Omega甜美柔软而密密麻麻的亲吻中寻找反击的机会。几乎是一瞬间，他便再次控制住了节奏。

目光相接，此刻两人相同的绿色瞳眸已经如同融化了的枫糖亮晶晶的，他们四目相对，杰森眨了眨眼，睫毛轻颤，传递着无声的讯号，“继续？”达米安自然接收到了信息，他低头吻过唇瓣，颤动的喉咙，刻下伤痕的躯干，平坦紧致的腹部，手指也是如此，杰森轻抽了一口气，那触感活像是在抚摸他死去的、裸露的骨骼。

这一刻，达米安的脑海中却不合时宜地掠过了很多片段：迪克平素一副温柔老好人的和善模样，甚至可以说他已经习惯于展现出黄金男孩的热情善良，却唯独在身下这人体内狠厉冲撞，伴随着言语戏谑轻佻；提姆跟他共处的时候剑拔弩张，与队友行动时自成格局气象，唯独跟杰森在一起的他肆无忌惮，肢体自然而然地接触缠绵，轻飘飘地讨要一个万圣节剥开的糖果似的吻，从交换情报起就点燃暧昧的气氛；他和罗伊接触并不如三位兄长那么多，只是偶尔会和法外者集体打个照面，那人似乎没个正形地搂住杰森的肩，指腹划过对方敏感的颈后，“小杰鸟——”，温热的吐息与甘苦交织的抹茶味道昭示着他隐藏的占有欲，而他的哥哥对此接受良好，只是在罗伊的腰间掐了一把并顺势握住了他的手……

杰森察觉到他的走神，捏了捏他的指尖，此刻他被那冷硬的温柔晃了心神，恍惚之间，他觉得他是迪克，是提姆，是罗伊，只需要按照以往无数次目睹耳闻的步骤，即可步入人间天堂。

然而他的哥哥却揉了揉他的头发，示意他不要着急，“别着急，罗宾可是得有足够的忍耐力。”

达米安像是从眼前的盛世美景中恍然惊醒似的，终于露出了一点锋锐的獠牙，“那是当然，陶德。”他在来到哥谭前无疑是孤独的，然而他遇到了三个哥哥，一个给他温暖的拥抱，一个给他少年的心气，但最后一个——现在衣衫全褪吻痕遍布的前前任，正在对他发出独属于杰森自己的正式邀请，他将被准许进入那个世界。

一个在日复一日的想象中呈现出斑斓色彩，但又在哥哥们的口中充满禁忌的世界。

杰他突然感受到下身一凉，继而感觉全身都被温暖包裹住，触感真实得吓人。达米安觉着自己的下身像着了一片火，起因正是那作乱的滚烫手掌与柔软唇舌。

他紧紧抱住杰森，眼睛下移些许就能瞥见对方漂亮的蝴蝶骨。再深一点，如果再深一点，就可以穿过他的喉咙，直达他的心底。他一直咬着嘴唇也控制不住自己，只能任凭自己沉重的呼吸与杰森唇边溢出的的呻吟奏响夜间最为蛊惑人心的乐曲。

“啧，感觉怎么样？”杰森可以感受到达米安整个身子如同一张拉满的弓，仿佛下一刻就能到达临界点，但他却恰在巅峰的前一刻以一次轻柔的舔舐作结，起身用指尖点了点他的唇，破罐子破摔之后节操一去不复返，他索性在此刻彻底说服自己，把这次发情期度过去再说，彻底没了负担，话语里便满是恶作剧的快感。如果忽略由于Omega体质而不断分泌的液体与身下的愈发空虚，可以说这绝对能排进他本人最刺激性爱排行榜前三。

爱抚，亲吻，润滑，到最后的交合，现在已经完成了前三步，然而AO结合毕竟和原世界有所不同，蝙蝠家的性教育又着实堪忧，正当俩人差点陷入面面相觑的尴尬状态时，门突然开了。

“哟，弟弟长大了啊。”迪克的笑容与往常无异，只是目光更加暗沉。

提姆从他背后探出头来，“还真是小看你了啊，恶魔崽。”

【TBC】


	4. 【Alljay】Love Lockdown(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章1242实质性，32未完成。

达米安被突如其来的两个人搞得整个人都愣了一下，上一秒还是肌肤相贴温柔抚触，姜黄灯影明艳姿色，下一刻就是逆光身影，冷风瑟瑟，“你们出去！明明陶德答应了我的！”

“呵呵，你还真的长大了啊，就一个问题，你会吗？”提摩西少爷抿唇一笑，驱散了室外裹挟而来的凉意，但却让达米安的心坠入更深处。

“提摩西，你这样是怎么进入韦恩家的！”如果有精神体，那么达米安一定是只凶恶的獒犬，而不是随了蝙蝠家的鸟类。但此刻面对鹰隼一样锋锐的兄长，他只能惊慌失措地，亦或虚张声势地反击。

“杰伊一个人可怎么教啊？是教你去卫生间开花洒么？会客厅是个不错的选择，还是更喜欢落地窗啊？”

迪克的话一出口，连提姆都彻底变了脸色。四个人僵持在过于狭小的卧室里，空气里仿佛浸满了冬末碎裂的冰碴，冰冷得人直打哆嗦，锋利得人喉咙作痛。

然而片刻之后，提姆却是灿烂地勾出笑容，不管不顾地踏着他引以为傲的步伐，径直坐上了床。他们来得匆忙，外套随手扔在了客厅，杰森送他的厚重的毛线围巾层层叠叠团在一起，现在他身上只有一件贴身的长袖衬衣，“咔哒”一声，不是门锁，皮带扣轻而易举地解开，光裸修长的大腿泛着象牙般的光，湛蓝的额尔齐斯河般深邃的眼睛，倒映着杰森慌张无措四肢僵硬的模样。

他从背后将哥哥搂在怀里，伸手攥住达米安的手腕扯过来，覆在杰森饱满的胸肌上，指尖捻过凸起，艳红得像一朵含苞的花骨朵，诉说着愿君多采撷的渴望。他低头，唇瓣触及杰森的颈后，换来了怀中人的一瑟缩。

“达米安，要看清楚你的哥哥最喜欢什么啦。”他牵引着幼弟的手缓慢而有力的揉捏着杰森的胸前，另一只手则带领着达米安轻轻握住了杰森早已高昂的性器，引得杰森浑身升腾起战栗的快感，“你看，大红可喜欢这个了。”充满暗示性的话语与沾染了独占欲的称谓再度点燃了达米安本就绷紧的神经，他仿佛早已听不清提姆的话语，只余下手指的独特触感，来自于那么鲜活，那么美好的肉体。

然而杰森却对此间情景表示了强烈的不适感，拜托，虽然他使用的是同位体的身体，但此刻肢体传来的每一点刺激都是如此真实而被迫铭刻在心。他花了整整一天来说服自己找个人或者说义警度过发情期没什么，是蝙蝠家没血缘的弟弟也罢，但是再怎么样也无法接受对于他本身而言的第一次就是在三只知更鸟中度过，难道以后的罗宾夜谈将是这个风格？他实在迈不过这个坎，读取记忆就知道提姆这有不爽必在床上报复的性格。“小红，别这样，下次行不行？”

然而提姆依旧挂着那一成不变的笑容，他讨厌这样的提姆，一句话能掰扯出三个意思，与那个眼睛晶晶亮的小鸟相比，简直陌生极了。提摩西冲着还站在门口只是呼吸愈发急促的迪克发出了暗夜密语的邀请：“迪克，这可是你亲爱的弟弟的第一次，不来参加吗？”

迪克偏头笑了笑，无比纯良的模样，却恶劣地摸出一段红绸。当他勾起杰森骨线分明的下颌并亲吻他柔软的耳廓的那一刻，温暖湿润的触感仿佛是丝丝缕缕的电流，瞬间击垮了他的理智。而达米安则尝试着提姆给予的技巧，俯身吮吸着他濒临极点的肉棒，生涩但极具诱惑力的舔舐和前后夹击的拥抱抚触让杰森彻底失去自我，他的手被捆在了身后，神情依旧高傲，只是眼睛里倒映着世间七宗罪行最后一出的淫靡，他向后仰去，仿佛是一只开屏的白毛孔雀。

本来和达米安就已经将前戏进行得差不多，Omega发情期又自动自发地不断分泌着液体，明明是舒服的，但他却感到体内汹涌而来的是更大的不满足。迪克的手指骨节分明而修长，在他的探索下，后穴愈发潮湿，水光潋滟，霁红景象。这一番举动就好像是撬开了严丝合缝的贝壳，不为人知的美艳姿容便浮现在了世人面前。

下一刻是陡然变调的呻吟。

迪克抽出了作乱的三根手指，他俯下身凑到那人脖颈处轻轻咬了一口，又安慰似地舔了舔，清朗的留兰香窜进他的鼻腔。迪克紧紧地搂住他，对准穴口温柔地转圈似的抹了最后几下，过多的液体从穴口挤到了臀缝，在昏黄的灯下泛着诱人的光。但他身下却坚定有力地进入了紧致而温暖的甬道。杰森下意识地想要逃离，但脚踝迅速被扣住，达米安抚摸过那片象牙般滑腻的肌肤，瞪大了双眼对着长兄大声抗议，“迪克你太过分了！明明是我先来的！”

换来的只有素来不对头的冤家在亲吻间隙投来的无声嘲弄与床上床下态度泾渭分明的长兄敷衍解释，“大米别急嘛，我是在帮你进行最后一步啊！”

提姆好似什么都没发生似的，始终把控着原有的节奏，依次吻过他脸颊，再到脖子，杰森全身已经不着寸缕，冰凉的空气充斥在温热的情欲间，但依然因为快感蒙了一层细汗，整齐的头发已经完全散乱，发梢挂着一滴汗珠。

迪克毫不留情地摩擦过穴肉，敏感处的痛感让杰森不由扬起头部，原本高扬的前端也低软了下去，提姆趁机吻过他的喉结处，在听到他口中的呢喃声里隐约有自己的名字后，动作更是愈来愈有耐心。

迪克又轻轻抽出了一些，蹭过了某一处，就像是魔术师触碰到了什么机关，杰森突然抽搐了一下，烟花绚烂在他的眼前。迪克了然，又往里进入了一点，发现他压抑的声调再次抬高，他不再犹豫，柱头抵着那一点不停地摩擦，快感像是被猛烈摇晃过后才打开喷涌出来的汽水一样迅速炸裂开来，刺入杰森的神经中枢。快速的搅动带着穴口的分泌液体，搅动出了白沫。

一双长腿大开夹在腰侧，一阵目眩神迷的抽插剧烈而纷乱，他不住地低声喘息，直到悬崖的边缘。高热的内壁瞬间绞紧了他的阴茎，成结的时间格外漫长，迪克终于缓缓地退了出来，一股混杂着白色与透明的液体也随之流淌而出。他让杰森揽住脖颈，一手托着他的臀部让他抬起腰，同时对达米安发出了最后一步的指令，“现在可以了。”

达米安附上那人的耳边轻声提示，“换我来了喔，陶德。”因为那段麻烦的红绸，杰森什么也看不见，只能任凭最小的弟弟肆意摆弄。他把肉棒送进湿热的穴内后，便急切地双手扶着他的腰往下坐。达米安抬起他那双肌肉分明而结实的双腿架在肩头，体位变换，后穴中的液体再次流了出来，他好奇的用手指插了进去，身前人的脊背颀长，像极了林间媚人的妖狐。

达米安终于得偿所愿地吸了一口气。

在彻底进入到杰森身体的那一刻，娇柔的穴肉立刻迎了上来，紧紧绞住他的肉棒，像是被无数小口吮吸着。他几乎是立刻迷上了这种前所未有的感觉，眼下的姿势又让阴茎进入得更深，足以让他们彼此真切感受到肌肤相亲时的温度有多么灼人。

由于是第一场真刀真枪的情事，达米安展露出了刺客独有的耐心，他沉迷于杰森因他而产生的每一个细微的反应，从不受控制溢出唇齿的呻吟，到直勾勾地望着他时像小鹿一样噙着泪恳求他的双眼，亦或是湿漉漉的颈后，胸前与交合处，皆是如此。他那兄长微微震颤的胸腔引发锁骨间的阴影浮动，就像是蝴蝶抖动着翅膀要飞去，他莫名觉得这是一场花丛间浸染了血腥气的游戏，他们各自思绪叵测，大义凛然地指责着旁人，却又在这条不归路上不知回头。

泛红斑驳的暧昧痕迹昭示着眼下荷尔蒙的疯狂躁动，迪克目光暗沉，却始终含笑，最终堕入了无言的沉默。提姆仿佛是活在了一张画里，隔着薄薄的一层注视着沉迷情欲的两人。角落里的通讯器闪烁着熟悉的代号，他们静静地对视，钢琴的旋律依稀可闻，从楼下袅袅婷婷地升起。迪克先推开门去洗漱，而提姆依旧陷在扶手椅里面对着眼前的轻佻景象。

他深吸了一口冬日的冷空气，才扯出一丝笑容，我又弄丢了你，我的大红。攥紧了拳又放开，睫毛颤动，不对，是杰森，但不属于他。

没有任何可能。

【TBC】


End file.
